


The Fulfillment Of Zira’s Lullaby

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Turned On By Fighting, but it's really tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Seeing her lionesses attack— draw blood on him and his lionesses— was the greatest joy she could ever experience.





	The Fulfillment Of Zira’s Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Zira gets turned on by watching the Outlanders and Pridelanders fighting each other to the death."
> 
> This takes place in The Lion King 2. I drew a bit from Zira’s song My Lullaby in the film, using some of her lyrics as part of the fic.

She had dreamed of nothing else for years. She had trained her lionesses (and her children) for years for this: defeating Simba and his lionesses. Winning the Pridelands back… for Scar. 

Hurting that brute after he hurt her so many times was the most perfect revenge. 

It excited her.

Seeing her lionesses attack— draw blood on him and his lionesses— was the greatest joy she could ever experience.

Euphoria defined her at that moment: getting what she wanted after all those years! 

Her fantasy of Simba’s dying gasp, his daughter squealing in her grasp, his lionesses’ mournful cry, angry growls, painful howls— an overall symphony of death was within a blissful reach of completion. She could feel it.

And it was wonderful. So very wonderful.

She couldn’t wait to see the light leave Simba’s eyes.

That combined with hearing the cries of lionesses followed by their deaths, would be the absolute greatest pleasure.


End file.
